unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lytwin Outfitters, Tabard
First Choice You are ordering a custom tabard. 1. rampant gryphon embroidered on (10) 2. lounging gryphon embroidered on (10) 3. charging gryphon embroidered on (10) 4. rampant wolf embroidered on (10) 5. charging wolf embroidered on (10) 6. sleeping wolf embroidered on (10) 7. wolf's head embroidered on (10) 8. diving falcon embroidered on (10) 9. soaring falcon embroidered on (10) 10. soaring raven embroidered on (10) 11. raven's head embroidered on (10) 12. flared-wing falcon embroidered on (10) 13. falcon's head embroidered on (10) 14. soaring hawk embroidered on (10) 15. diving hawk embroidered on (10) 16. flared-winged hawk embroidered on (10) 17. hawk's head embroidered on (10) 18. pair of knotted dragyns embroidered on (10) 19. diving dragyn embroidered on (10) 20. rampant dragyn embroidered on (10) 21. charging dragyn embroidered on (10) 22. fire-breathing dragyn embroidered on (10) 23. sleeping dragyn embroidered on (10) 24. rampant chimera embroidered on (10) 25. charging chimera embroidered on (10) 26. sleeping chimera embroidered on (10) 27. lunging unicorn embroidered on (10) 28. rampant unicorn embroidered on (10) 29. sleeping unicorn embroidered on (10) 30. unicorn at rest embroidered on (10) 31. unicorn's head embroidered on (10) 32. charging lion embroidered on (10) 33. rampant lion embroidered on (10) 34. lion at rest embroidered on (10) 35. snarling lion embroidered on (10) 36. stalking panther embroidered on (10) 37. panther at rest embroidered on (10) 38. charging panther embroidered on (10) 39. coiled serpent embroidered on (10) 40. striking serpent embroidered on (10) 41. rearing horse embroidered on (10) 42. passant unicorn embroidered on (10) 43. passant lioness embroidered on (10) 44. dormant dragyn embroidered on (10) 45. statant dragyn embroidered on (10) 46. statant panther embroidered on (10) 47. passant stallion embroidered on (10) 48. reclining lady embroidered on (10) 49. laughing lady embroidered on (10) 50. woman's head embroidered on (10) 51. pair of crossed swords embroidered on (10) 52. clenched fist embroidered on (10) 53. deadly spider embroidered on (10) 54. raised sword embroidered on (10) 55. rising sun embroidered on (10) 56. setting sun embroidered on (10) 57. design of three moons embroidered on (10) 58. linden tree embroidered on (10) 59. kirchewood tree embroidered on (10) 60. diving phoenix embroidered on (10) 61. soaring phoenix embroidered on (10) 62. rising phoenix embroidered on (10) 63. keaf tree embroidered on (10) 64. tolz tree embroidered on (10) 65. death's head embroidered on (10) 66. laughing jester embroidered on (10) Your choice? (1 - 66) Second Choice Rampant gryphon embroidered on? Excellent decision, that should look wonderful. 1. an aubergine (5) 2. a pale blue (5) 3. an ice blue (5) 4. a baby-blue (5) 5. a green-blue (5) 6. a cornflower blue (5) 7. a midnight blue (8) 8. a deep blue (8) 9. a peacock blue (6) 10. a powder blue (5) 11. a watchet (5) 12. a sea blue (5) 13. a sky blue (5) 14. a slate-blue (7) 15. a teal (5) 16. a turquoise (5) 17. an ultramarine (5) 18. an azure (5) 19. an aquamarine (5) 20. a cerulean (5) 21. a cobalt (5) 22. a cyan (5) 23. an indigo (8) 24. a blue (5) 25. a pale green (5) 26. a dark green (5) 27. a mint green (5) 28. a forest green (7) 29. a blue-green (5) 30. a grass green (5) 31. a hunter green (8) 32. a jade green (5) 33. a leaf green (5) 34. a moss green (5) 35. a sage green (5) 36. an avocado (5) 37. a celadon (5) 38. a chartreuse (5) 39. an emerald green (5) 40. an olive (5) 41. a green (5) 42. a red (5) 43. a brick red (6) 44. a cherry-red (5) 45. a ruby red (5) 46. a blood red (7) 47. a carmine (5) 48. a cerise (5) 49. a crimson (7) 50. a maroon (8) 51. a sanguine (5) 52. a vermillion (5) 53. a garnet (7) 54. a scarlet (5) 55. a currant (7) 56. a violet (5) 57. a murrey (7) 58. a heliotrope (7) 59. a lavender (5) 60. a lilac (5) 61. an amethyst (5) 62. a thistle (5) 63. a mauve (5) 64. a royal purple (7) 65. an eggplant (8) 66. a wine (8) 67. a plum (5) 68. a burgundy (7) 69. a raspberry (7) 70. a hyacinth (5) 71. an orchid (7) 72. a pink (5) 73. a pale pink (5) 74. a salmon (5) 75. an apricot (5) 76. a rose (5) 77. a dusty rose (5) 78. a fuchsia (5) 79. a siskin (5) 80. a yellow (5) 81. a pale yellow (5) 82. a canary yellow (5) 83. a mustard (5) 84. a pale gold (5) 85. a dark gold (7) 86. a gold (6) 87. a golden (6) 88. an amber (5) 89. a ginger (5) 90. an ochre (6) 91. a saffron (5) 92. a tangerine (5) 93. an orange (5) 94. a brown (7) 95. a light brown (5) 96. a dark brown (9) 97. a golden brown (5) 98. a chocolate brown (8) 99. a taupe (5) 100. a tan (5) 101. a sepia (6) 102. a puce (5) 103. a khaki (5) 104. a russet (5) 105. a mocha (5) 106. a hazel (5) 107. a henna (5) 108. a bronze (5) 109. a chestnut (7) 110. a walnut (8) 111. a cocoa (8) 112. a mahogany (8) 113. a caramel (5) 114. a snow-white (5) 115. a white (5) 116. an off-white (5) 117. an ivory (5) 118. a cream (5) 119. an eggshell (5) 120. an ecru (5) 121. an almond (5) 122. a wheat (5) 123. a champagne (5) 124. a putty (5) 125. a beige (5) 126. a buff (5) 127. a gray (5) 128. a dove gray (5) 129. an ash gray (5) 130. a light gray (5) 131. a dark gray (7) 132. a smoke gray (8) 133. a slate-gray (8) 134. a charcoal (8) 135. a pewter (5) 136. a slate (7) 137. a silver (6) 138. a silvery (6) 139. a black (8) 140. an inky-black (9) 141. a dull black (9) 142. a jet black (9) 143. a slate-black (8) 144. an onyx (9) 145. a sable (7) 146. a pitch black (7) 147. an ebony (9) Your choice? (1 - 147) Third Choice An aubergine? Excellent decision, that should look wonderful. 1. baldachin (5) 2. batiste (5) 3. broadcloth (5) 4. brocade (8) 5. brocatelle (7) 6. canvas (5) 7. cambric (5) 8. cashmere (8) 9. chambray (5) 10. cotton (5) 11. crepe (7) 12. damask (8) 13. duvetyn (6) 14. felt (5) 15. flannel (5) 16. fleece (5) 17. foulard (5) 18. frieze (5) 19. gabardine (5) 20. kersey (5) 21. knit (5) 22. linen (5) 23. loden (5) 24. melton (5) 25. messaline (5) 26. mohair (6) 27. nainsook (5) 28. ninon (5) 29. poplin (5) 30. samite (5) 31. sateen (5) 32. satin (8) 33. saxony (5) 34. serge (5) 35. silk (8) 36. skinovaen (20) 37. spunsilk (10) 38. taffeta (8) 39. tarlatan (5) 40. tartan (5) 41. tattersall (5) 42. velvet (9) 43. wool (7) 44. worsted (7)